1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting control system using wearable glasses and a method for the same, and more particularly, to a vehicle lighting control system using wearable glasses providing an optimized in-vehicle environment for a driver by automatically adjusting lamp brightness in the vehicle according to day and night, and a method for the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, traveling of a vehicle may be affected by the mood of the driver. If the driver is in a good mood, driving may be smoothly performed. Otherwise, the driver may drive the vehicle recklessly by, for example, violating the speed limit. Accordingly, safe driving at high speed may be ensured if the mood of the driver of the vehicle is properly controlled for driving. One method for the driver to change his mood may be listening to music through an audio/video system installed in the vehicle.
The lamps installed in conventional vehicles include headlights, fog lights, backup lights, dome lights, gauge lamps, turn indicators, taillights, and running lights.
Such conventional lamps are operated in a manner that light having a certain intensity is turned on when the driver manipulates the switches or opens the door.
When these lights are controlled together with the audio/video system equipped in the vehicle during driving to control the driver's mood, safer and more pleasant driving are expected.
As the lights described are manually controlled by the driver, there is a problem of deterioration in usability of such lights.